Summary Report - The high speed cell finding system has been designed built and tested. It utilizes a unique high performance servo controlled stage. It can locate about 2 leukocytes per second with an accuracy of about 5 microns. The basic principle for automatic focus from an image scanner has also been established. A slowed scan television camera and monitor with digitizer have been designed, built and are nearing the final stages of checkout with a small minicomputer. The scanner utilizes a synchronized moving filter, and the signal to noise ratio with the two filters to be employed looks quite adequate. No measure of shading is yet available. The third budget period will be devoted to optimization of performance, system development and evaluation. Detailed Report - During the first grant budget period, 1 January 1972 to 30 April 1973, the major effort was the development of the high speed stage and cell location system. This device provides three axes of slide motion at slew rates of greater than 100 mm/sec. The mechanical portion of the stage, and the stage control electronics have been documented to the level of a production prototype. The cell location process requires resolutions of only 4 to 8 microns. The basic electromechanical design is capable of much higher resolution. To investigate the possibility of utilizing this potential for other tasks, a special high resolution 16 bit digital to analog converter was incorporated into the system.